Beach Bums
by TheLavenderQuill
Summary: The whole Ramipon crew is settling down. But Thorne is restless. What happens when the whole gang have a day on the beach? Sorry. No Winter or Jacin. To hard to write or fit in.
1. Thorne's Idea

Thorne scrolled aimlessly through newsfeeds, bored and frustrated. Everybody was doing something. Scarlet and Wolf had their farm, Cinder and Kai ruled their own countries, Iko with them.

Business had been slow in distributing the antidote to the plague, and him and Cress had seen almost everything. It's not like he WANTED the mass disease that has killed thousands of people and devastated the entire planet to return. He was just...bored.

Cress was humming to herself in the kitchen they had installed into The Rampion. She had been on a kick of cooking him and herself extravagant meals. Thorne didn't mind, even if the food wasn't perfect, it was pretty good.

He turned to the window, looking at the endless pouring and relentless rain. It poured and poured, the heavy raindrops pounding against the roof. The Northwest region of America was very wet. Endless rhythmless drumming.

Cress looked over to see her boyfriend's face troubled. She wordlessly shut off her portscreen and appliances and strode over to him. She sat down next to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Captain?" She

asked sweetly. He sighed, and Cress could see that his mind was elsewhere. He did wrap his arm around her, to which she snuggled closer in reply. Thorne was still watching the wet weather pour. His mind became aimless, letting his thoughts wander and then become memories relived.

* * *

Cress loved it when Thorne wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. She could smell the rich scents of leather, Thorne's cologne, and his natural smell.

She had let her hair grow just below the shoulder blades, allowing her to be creative in her hairstyles. She liked it pulled back into something of a ponytail, with thin braids coming from the sides of her head and interlaced with the ponytail.

She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, staring into nothing. She appreciated how hard he worked to make the rest of her life magical, making sure she saw everything she had been wishing to see for years.

She wrapped her thin arms around his muscled one, and pulled even closer. She let her own mind wander, recollecting memories of all the wonderful things that Thorne had taken her to see.

Thorne was lost in memories of his childhood. He remembered every winter, before it could snow, his family would fly to the southwest region of America. He loved the sandy beaches and crashing waves. He rememebered his mother buying him surfing lessons. Then it struck him. He knew exactly what to do for some fun.

* * *

 **Well, yeah it's a really short chapter. But I couldn't find anyway to stretch the darn thing out soooo...this is what you get. Hopefully I'll update soon.**


	2. Cinder, Kai, and Iko

Cinder rubbed her eyes with her non-cyborg hand. She had been working late at night, and stressed with the pressure of Luna and its politics. She received a mess

* * *

age. She was ready to dismiss it until to read later, until she saw the name.

 _Thorne? What the...what could he want?_ she though.

"Hey Kai?" she called to her fiancé. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thorne messaged us. He asked if we wanted to do a 'beach day.' Whatever that means." Iko bounded into the room.

"THE BEACH!?" Iko squealed, "I've always wanted to go! At least...since I read about them last month." Cinder rolled her eyes at the eccentric and adorable android.

"So..what does that mean exactly?" Cinder questioned. Kai looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You don't know what the beach day is?" He couldn't believe it. He had been to the beach multiple times as a child, and couldn't believe what he heard. "Well, a beach day is when several friends get together and have fun on the beach. Play games, eat food, swim," he explained. Cinder raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why would anybody want to do that? The salt water? That would get this so rusty," she gestured to her cyborg hand before continuing, "Sand? That would get everywhere. I that would never come out," she shuddered and went on, " I couldn't even walk my darn foot is so heavy. I'm telling him there is absolutely no way we're going." She started to send a reply when Iko grabbed her hand.

"Come on Cinder! It will be fun!" Iko begged. Kai voiced his agreement. Cinder looked from expectant Kai's and then Iko's expectant faces.

"Fine..." Cinder grumbled.

 **Okay. Yeah. Another short chapter. But they are WAY easier to write, and it inspires me to update. Leave a review for a new chapter! Next, Scarlet and Wolf!**


End file.
